Alex rider- Brookland and kidnapping
by Thunderjax3
Summary: When Alex gets a warning at school from someone who's supposed to be dead, he realizes that something is about to happen, and that no one is safe. Not even his classmates. But when some of his classmates follow him to see what he does when he isn't at school, what will happen? Will Alex do? What about the warning?
1. Brookland

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so don't blame me if it isn't what you were expecting. This is probably rated T for those who were wondering.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: When Alex gets a warning, Alex realizes that no one is safe. Not even his classmates. Alex's classmates follow him one day and see what he does when he isn't at school. What will Alex do? What about his warning?**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned Alex rider! Sadly, I don't…**

* * *

Alex Rider couldn't decide.

He went to school at Brookland Comprehensive, a big, red, brick building that looked awfully boring, had dented, grey lockers inside, and strict teachers. He just couldn't decide if he liked school or not.

Sure, with MI6 mucking up his life, school may just be his favorite thing ever compared to mad billionaires, terrorists, and the rest of his odd, adrenaline packed double life.

Yet, at school, it was the friendless, name called, "druggy" rider that went. Not the MI6, I just saved the world for the 100th time part of him.

Not surprisingly, he was overly annoyed at the rumors circulating him because of his double life.

The absences, the bruises, the hospitals, (which he hated more than anything.) Everyone used to like him, he was popular, captain of the football (Soccer.) team, and all of the girls had a crush on him.

Until his father's brother, (he hated the word uncle.) had died under suspicious circumstances.

Alex rider could handle all of the name calling, the rumors, but he was sick of it. Sick of MI6 wrecking his life.

So, the day when an assassin that was supposed to be dead corners you at lunch like a lunchtime bully, should have been normal.

Yet to tell the truth, he was freaked out.

He stared into the icy blue eyes of Yassen Gregorovich.

Alex didn't scream, he didn't contact MI6, or call for help. He could feel a few stares as a stranger approached one of their own peers, he couldn't really count as a friend, and they both stared at each other.

Whispering broke out. Rumors swirled around about "druggie" rider and his gang being on school property.

Alex didn't care, and Yassen didn't seem to notice as he spoke a few, troubling words.

"You are in trouble, something is going to happen." he stated plainly.

 _He's alive!_ Was all he could think, until he snapped back to reality and realized that a supposed to be dead assassin hadn't come to talk to him for no reason.

He slowly nodded, and as Yassen rounded the corner, he seemed to disappear.

Alex gasped. He was gone. Again.

Mark Waters, official Jock, and bully of Brookland, sauntered over, his goons following close behind him.

"So, _Druggy,"_ he said, emphasise on the D word that annoyed Alex so much. "Was that the leader of your gang? Mmm?" his goons laughed.

Alex raised one eyebrow. "Wow, Mark, yeah! you guessed it!" he said, sarcasm evident.

Mark just looked confused for a moment before covering it up with a, "yeah, see you later, druggy." his goons followed, shooting him evil glares.

Nothing he couldn't handle, he'd had worse. _Much worse…_ he mused.

The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he debated, not able to decide for the second time that day.

 _Should I go home and follow through with the threat, or finish school? Mmm…_

He quickly decided. Yassen was back. The threat would be taken seriously.

Alex got his trusted bike, and pedaled home, thinking about the warning.

He didn't like that this was happening.

 _Wow,_ he thought.

Then aloud, "K-unit is going to have a fit when they hear this!"

He scoffed to himself, and finished the ride to his house.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry about the super short chapter, but there will be more!**

 **Hope you liked it! :[)**


	2. following

**Hello! What's new guys?**

 **I'm super excited because this is officially the second chapter of this story, and I can't wait for the rest of it!**

 **Hope you like it!**

The students of brookland were confused.

What just happened?

Some were saying that it was the leader, or a member of his gang, or something circulating the other rumors, but those who didn't pay attention to the rumors, or didn't believe them, (though that didn't include many people.) didn't know what to think.

Tom harris raised an eyebrow at the Alex rider who no one saw slip away.

This had something to do with his… _extra curricular activities._ He knew it was. What, he wasn't sure. He never knew exactly what it was.

Suddenly an idea seemed to strike him and Mark at the same time. Though for completely different motives.

"Let's follow him!" they shouted in unison.

Mark frowned.

"Why do you want to follow him? You're practically best mates." they glared at each other.

"Why do you?" he retorted bitterly.

Mark raised his hands in mock surrender and said mockingly, "well, sorry!" then resumed his normal stature.

"Aren't you guys curious?" he finally asked. There were nods, but Tom wasn't sure.

"I don't know, he won't like it, and he _will_ find out."

Mark scoffed. "One, who cares, and two, he won't know!"

Tom scoffed at the reasoning, but for his own motives, he wanted to come, even though he knew Alex could perfectly find out what they had did, or what they were planning to do.

He finally nodded.

"Fine. let's go."

At the bike racks, they huddled until Alex left, noticing the dark look in his eye, and change in posture.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Mark said quietly, smirking. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go" Tom countered, annoyed. "He's pretty fast on a bike when he wants to, so we better hurry it up, and try not to get noticed, he pretty good at knowing when someone is following him."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Toms words, but followed him as he said.

They were jogging awkwardly down a street, keeping up with the bike that was luckily not going so fast, before they heard him say something to himself about, k- unit was going to have a fit about something or other and everyone looked to Tom confused, but he knew who K-unit was. He

He just shrugged.

With realization, Tom realized that they were by a window looking into a pretty large house.

Four large men were milling around inside, as Alex stormed into the door, and shouted out something like "he's alive…. Gregorovich… warning… school… MI6."

They all looked at each other, confused.

But Tom knew exactly where they were, and what they were talking about.

They were staking out the very home of Alex rider and his 4 guardians of K-unit, and Yassen gregorovich, Ian's killer and John's apprentice at Scorpia was alive.

And something bad was going to happen.


	3. Training

( **If I get the descriptions wrong, please don't freak, I'm not really sure how some of these people look especially in K-unit!.)**

The bush was just big enough to cover all the students of brookland that had followed Alex.

The students that had followed consisted of Lindsey Wilson, Mark Waters, Tom Harris, Zach Mitchell, Susan Bell, and finally, Drew Palmer.

Lindsey and Drew were best friends, in the "Popular group." who came only to prove the rumors about Alex at school. Susan was smarter, and nicer, and remembered Alex before he started disappearing. She just wanted to know more about him, even though she steered clear of the rumors.

Mark wanted to embarrass and prove the rumors right, and Zach was one of his faithful goons that followed him everywhere Mark went. They both hated Alex, and bullied him at school, non-stop.

And then there was Tom.

Tom harris was Alex's best mate.

The only one that knew what was really going on.

Tom only wanted to come because he needed to know who the person in the courtyard was.

He knew Alex refrained from telling him of his details from his double life, and he wanted to know more, especially if it could help Alex with whatever he was dealing with right now.

He hates that he was spying on his best friend, that he had to do this with these bullies to figure out all of the details.

But Alex's last mission was different than the others.

He came back darker. He was more aware. He was further away, further than Tom had ever seen in the many years he had known Alex.

When there was more movement in the window, everyone looked up.

Alex seemed to be freaked out about something, and everyone listened and watched with faces contorted in confusion.

Alex continued ranting.

"He's Alive! Yassen! He came up to me! I- I- but he _Died!_ I saw him die! No one could have survived that bullet! He didn't even have a pulse! How is he _Alive!"_

A dark hispanic man cam up to Alex and out one hand on his shoulder.

"Cub, what the heck are you talking about?!"

Another man, this one with sandy hair, and a scottish accent said, "What are you doing out of school?"

The students looked at each other, eyes crinkled in focus and confusion.

Who was Cub?

Alex spoke up.

"Yassen. He gave me a warning. He-"

A man with red hair and a muscled build thundered into the room, apparently hearing what Alex had said.

"WHAT?! Cub what the heck is going on?!"

Cub looked at the other man.

"Well Fox, you see, when an assassin who's supposed to be dead comes up to you at school, then you tend to take the warning he gave you about something happening pretty seriously." he said sarcastically.

The man named Fox straightened. Then exploded.

"Yassen freaking Gregorovich came up to _You!_ How is he even-" Fox spluttered for words. "Oh, I don't know! How about _ALIVE?!"_

Alex winced, seeming to take whatever was going on more seriously.

The students of Brookland looked in with wide eyes.

"What the heck?!" Mark whisper yelled. "Who are those guys? What's with the weird names?"

"Assassin?!" hissed Drew.

Everyone nodded in agreement and confusion.

In the house, another man, this one shorter than the others but still well built, spoke up.

"Houston we have a problem!"

Everyone in the house turned towards the man.

"Eagle." the dark hispanic man said with obvious distaste. "What the heck are you saying?"

Eagle smiled, much to the confusement of those watching from outside the window.

"You know. With the dead assassin, and cubs backstory about to come exploding out!"

Alex scowled. "My _Backstory_ is not going to come, 'exploding out."'

The man named Eagle frowned. "But we hardly know anything about you!"

The students hiding in the bushes murmured their agreement. "He's right!" Susan piped up. "We really don't know anything about him!"

Tom couldn't think of a truer statement. They had no idea.

"I think he's still trouble!" Lindsey sniffed. And for once, Tom agreed. But it wasn't the kind of trouble they were thinking of.

"Shut up Lindsey." Tom finally replied, annoyed with the bully's antics.

In the house, the man who called himself Eagle shouted out, "Oh, come on! Wolf, Snake! You too Fox!" they saw Alex roll his eyes saying, " you watch too much television."

Eagle scowled. "Come on Cub!"

The students all oh'd in realization.

"So Alex is Cub?" Zach clarified. Tom just nodded.

Wolf scowled. "Well, let's deal with that later. Now that you're here, we might as well train early."

They saw Alex/Cub roll his eyes a bit, but nodded respectfully.

"Training?" questioned Drew.

Everyone just shrugged and Mark said, "Just watch." They were all confused beyond going back to believing he was _Just_ a druggy.

Alex sighed, and got out a pull up bar.

The hispanic man spoke.

"First one to 200 wins. We are really going for it today. When that person reaches 200, then we all stop and say whatever number we have, the one with the lowest number has to do the dishes tonight."

"Well that's an interesting way to determine it." someone in the group mumbled from the brookland students hiding outside.

Five minutes, five pull up bars and five muscular men later, alex shouted out, "200!" and dropped down from his bar, barely out of breath.

He mumbled. "We should have done 500. I went too slow." just loud enough for Eagle to look at him with an half amazed, and half " _you're a psychopath."_ look. Alex just shrugged.

Eagle dropped from his bar murmuring "127"

Fox dropped from his bar with a wicked grin. "188" seeing Eagles's disappointed look from someone getting a higher number than him, his grin grew wider.

Wolf was next. " 178." he shot a glare at Fox.

Then was Snake. His grin was the biggest, probably because he didn't have the lowest number. "131!"

Suddenly, Alex scoffed and looked incredulously at Snake. Everyone looked on in confusion. "131?" Cub asked.

Snake looked offended. "Yeah, is there a problem?" Alex looked at Snake.

"Were you even counting? You got 125. It was obvious."

Everyone looked at him, amazed. When he noticed, Alex's head shot up.

"What?" he asked.

Wolf spluttered. "How did you even notice?"

Cub just shrugged. "I pay attention to details."

Zach from the group hiding in the bushes murmured, "ya think? Weird. You think he notices everything? Even us?"

Everyone nodded while Mark just mumbled, "freak."

Tom scowled. "I don't know about you, Mark, but that would actually be a pretty cool talent to use!" there were nods, but no one really joined the argument for fear of taking sides.

Inside, with the shock of Alex's attention to detail, they moved on to a series of push ups, crunches, jogging, and weight lifting after Snake had reluctantly proven his actual number of pull ups and had committed to do the dishes with the promise that he would count more closely.

The students of brookland were amazed. They knew Alex was fit. He used to be captain of the football team, and all of the girls had thought he was cute, even Lindsey and Drew for a while, though they would never admit it.

"That was crazy!" Someone in the group spoke. "I can't exercise that much! No one can!"

Everyone nodded and murmured to each other about the physical feats that had just taken place.

Tom nodded in amazement and agreement.

He had known Alex was fit, and his involvement with MI6 probably warranted him to be one of the most physically fit boys at brookland, but what he was doing inside was amazing, he was faster and stronger than the other four men, and was hardly breaking a sweat.

"Geez." Tom commented.

But they were still confused.

What was with the animal names? Why was Alex Cub?

How is Alex so fit, even though he claims to be sick whenever he disappears for weeks, sometimes months at a time?

Why was he living here? Who are the four guys?

Questions circulated, and Tom had to remind everyone to be quiet. They complied with more eye rolling.

Inside, they moved on with a sharp, "combat practice now." command from Wolf.

Much to the surprise to Brookland.

They started the unorthodox fight, with Wolf giving the direction of, "Fight each other, no illegal or nasty hits, there technically are no rules, except for that, and try not to kill each other. Ok? For me?" he asked, only half sarcastically, shooting Cub a look.

The students of brookland gasped. They were going to see some real action.

With all of the men inside the house in ready combat mode, they began with a sharp whistle from Wolf.

The fighting was a bunch of whirls, and jabs, and kicks, some offensive, others to block moving limbs that were coming at them with amazing accuracy and speed, but by the end of 30 seconds, you could tell they were getting bored.

In the end of a minute, they seemed to be all ganging up on Alex/Cub who had fire in his eyes. His changed posture when fighting that seemed to make all of the other men on edge.

"Oh, my god!" Lindsey shrieked.

Alex merely fought back with lightning fast reflexes and jabs that didn't slow.

Like he was fighting for his life.

Fox suddenly backed off, startling Alex who stopped for only a second, but it was enough for Wolf to give him a good jab to the chest

Alex gasped in pain and crumpled. Fox rushed over to him.

The students of brookland gasped. What had just happened? It wasn't even that good of a jab.

Wolf turned pale. "Oh, geez, I didn't mean to!" though he regained his colour, and pretended the sympathetic moment didn't happen.

Cub's eyes were closed.

"What the heck?" Eagle screeched. "Cub is one of the strongest guys I know! He doesn't just pass out with a single, and no offensive wolf, but not even that good of a blow! Not even to the head! The chest! What- oh my gods! Do you think he's dead?!"

Wolf shook his head. "One, no offensive taken, but say that at camp, or anytime else, and you will have a clear definition of pain," Eagle took a terrified step back. "And," Wolf continued. "He's _Not_ dead! He'll be fine, what happened Snake?"

Tom let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Alex was going to be fine.

Everyone looked over to Snake, who had taken the boys shirt off to inspect the damage. He was staring at a certain scar, his face turning deathly pale.

The students who had followed looked to Alex's torso with horror, and surprise.

His tanned torso was littered with scars, a few burn marks, some whip marks, and cuts, and covering his body were also an arrangements of old bruises, and marks that had yet to healed from his last mission.

Snake spluttered as Alex stirred, and sat up, wincing a bit, and was almost successful at covering it up. He didn't fully recover as snake imploded.

"Cub-" he started, deadly, and quietly serious. "What in the world is THAT?!" pointing at the wound over his heart.

Alex looked down to see that he was lying on a counter and shirtless. He gasped, making a beeline for his shirt that was lying a few feet away. Snake stopped him.

Alex only glared and stopped struggling.

"Why is there a _Insert choice words here_ BULLET WOUND OVER YOUR _Insert choice words here_ HEART?!" Snake had never been one for swearing, but the current he was letting go at the minute in full medic mode was amazing in the sense of no one should be able to talk that fast, much less find that many abusive words to say that fast.

The rest of the unit was now getting a look at the wound. Wolf cursed in Spanish, making Alex cringe.

"He knows Spanish?" Zach asked, and Tom nodded. "He knows a bunch of languages." he admitted, much to the amazement of the rest of the group.

In the house, Alex got down from the counter murmuring one word.

"Scorpia." he said quietly. "Scorpia did this."

The students didn't know what anything meant other than their classmate had scars, been shot over the heart, and was incredibly fit, could do martial arts, and speak multiple languages.

Meanwhile, K- unit was freaking out.

"Scorpia?!" They thundered.

Alex could only nod, and he told them everything that had happened with Julia Rothman, Nile, Venice, His dad and Yassen, including his warning that he was given today, and everything, not able to hold back once he started. Tearing up when he told about his dad, much to his attempts not to.

The unit and Brookland listened in amazement. They both had a new understanding of Alex rider.

They all now knew that Alex rider, The druggy and gang member was really just a rumor.

After The teenaged spy finished his story, he got up and said something to his nodding Unit.

Alex walked out of the door, and Brookland was on the move again.

LINE BREAK! DON'T MIND ME!

The followed him to a shop where he got 6 roses, and then he walked out and went and sat on a bench.

"What the heck?" Mark asked.

Suddenly, a pretty girl came up to Alex yelling, "Alex!" he looked up at her, smiled, and they kissed, much to the now gossiping and surprised students following Alex.

Tom just smiled.

Alex spoke up. "You ready Sabina?" She nodded, sadly, and they walked off.

They followed him all the way to the cemetery.

They gasped. Just who was Alex rider?


	4. Cemetery kidnappings

CHAPTER 4!

 **DISCLAIMER: same as ever. Sigh. yes, I don't own Alex rider.**

 **Hope you like it. :|]**

The students of brookland watched with surprise and sympathy.

Tom gulped on air. He knew who Alex was visiting, he had come with alex a few times to the cemetery.

"Guys, we shouldn't be here." Tom felt guilty. They were ruining his time with his family.

Alex took Sabina's hand. "Are you ok?" they knelt next to a stone, and Alex laid a single rose on the 6 continuous stones.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah." Alex bit his lip.

"It was my fault." He said quietly.

Sabina pushed his arm.

"No!" she said a little too forcefully. Then quieter. "It wasn't your fault. It was those- those-" she seemed to struggle for the right word. "Murderers! Assassins! I don't know!"

"Assassin's?" Lindsey hissed. Everyone looked on, unable to say anything.

Alex nodded sadly, comforting her. After a minute, he spoke up, startling Sabina with his words.

"Why don't you come live with us? Sab? It would be better than your current arrangements.

Sabina's smile lit up the gloomy Cemetery.

" I would love to!" She yelled at him.

She hugged him and he hugged back.

Alex turn towards the stones.

hey Mom hey Dad he started " I miss you."

Sabina also turned towards the stones.

hey Mom hey Dad she mimicked Alex I miss you she said solemnly

the students of Brooklyn Gasped.

they had no idea who Alex was visiting. who had died to make him so sad.

Tom looked towards the group.

he explained how everyone he knew but Sabina and him were dead.

Susan had tears welling up in her eyes but the rest of the bullies just looked on with Melancholy looks.

Tom looked towards Alex from their hiding place.

" I went here with him a few times." he said to them . "His most recent Guardian who was also his best friend just died after knowing him for many years. at least five." Tom said to them.

They watched Alex who was talking about Jack to Sabina.

They listened to Alex recall funny memories, her fiery red hair and personality, and how much they cared for each other.

They learned who was at the cemetery.

Jack, Alex's closest housekeeper and friend, who knew some "secret" of his. (which brought up questions from brookland.)

Ian- his uncle who also shared this "secret."

His mom and dad, John and Helen Rider- who died in a plane crash when he was barely one. (for some reason, he kept talking about this secret he had, which just made the students of brookland curious.)

And Finally, Sabina's parents- Liz and Edward Pleasure- who were murdered by the same people in Alex's secret.

The students that had followed him didn't know whether to be sad for Alex and Sabina, or to come out at that moment and demand to know this secret that had killed his family, and girlfriends family.

They were all nervous and curious now, and wanted to know the truth about Alex rider.

Just who was this boy with so many secrets?

Mark spoke up. "Let's make a list of what we know so far." The brookland kids complied. They wrote the list on a stray piece of paper they found in Susan's pocket and Zach's pen.

They began, tom saying out loud what they were writing down, quietly, so Alex didn't hear them.

"Well, he skips school all the time, and disappears for weeks, months at a time, he always comes back with injuries, broken bones, scars, bruises." they all nodded, even more curious with everything they wrote.

"Well, some man named Yassen Gregorovich came up to him with a warning at school today, making Alex ditch school, _Again._ " Tom rolled his eyes and they continued.

"He lives with four big men that can do hundreds of pull ups, and exercises without breaking a sweat, that also use animal names, and freaked out when Alex told them about stuff like Yassen, and SCORPIA…"

"Whatever that is…" Mark muttered.

"He has Scars, including a _Bullet wound over his heart."_

"Oh, my god!" Lindsey whisper yelled.

He continued. " he knows martial arts, he was crazy good when he was fighting, is the most athletic, even though he claims to be sick, knows a bunch of languages-" Zach was interrupted when Drew asked,

"How many Tom?" she asked, getting murmurs from the group.

Tom took a deep breath, and stated the list of languages that Alex knew. It was crazy long. "Well-"

Mark interrupted. "It can't be that much! Like, what English, a bit of Spanish, a few words in Chinese or french or something? Even I can do that!"

Tom just glared.

"No, he knows _Fluent_ Spanish, French, German, Greek, Italian, Latin, portuguese, Russian, Arabic, and Chinese."

Everyone listened, mouths to their jaws.

Much to everyone's surprise, he continued.

"He is also teaching himself, and _almost_ fluent in Mandarin and Japanese, Dutch, Turkish, Swedish, Swahili, Korean, and Hebrew. He is starting and _very quickly_ advancing in Hindi, Catalan, Irish, and all of the other versions of all these languages, like _Ancient_ greek, _Old_ french, ect. Why he needs to know all of these languages, you'll probably find out, but even then, with his talents, it's a lot. He practically can learn a language within a few weeks, to a month or two. Depending on the situation, and how much he needs to, or practices."

"Oh, MY GOD!" everyone shrieked.

Tom reminded them to be quiet as they continued with the list.

they were there for at least half an hour and we're beginning to get bored when Alex stood up.

"Hey sab." he said. " let's go pack up your things."

She nodded, still melancholy from the cemetery and it was starting to rain.

suddenly Alex looked up sharply. he looked around and motioned for Sabina to be quiet.

She complied, obviously scared, but used to it.

"What's going on?" Drew whispered, fright lacing through her voice.

Tom stays completely still. He had seen Alex like this when he had first found out about SCORPIA, MI6, everything.

"Stay quiet, and whatever you do, don't move!" he commanded, his breathing coming in shallow gulps, because for once, he was scared.

Scared for him, and scared for Alex.

Alex stepped back, so he was hidden in the bushes, completely still, and invisible to the other students, and before he could warn Sabina to do the same, men, all clad in black, came storming out, and they heard Sabina scream.

"Stay there! Get me later!"

The students of brookland were confused at Sabinas words, but realized that she was talking to Alex.

Tom knew Alex wasn't going to do that, and he was right when they saw him amerge and take a gun from his hip.

The students gasped. What was going on?

Sabina stopped struggling, much to her attackers surprise, and she could get loose before Alex struck the gun over the head of the man who was holding Sabina.

Alex cocked the gun, and shot another attacker in the leg, and he fell over, and hit his head on the concrete, unconscious.

Alex fought wildly, with two other, large assailants attacking him with kicks and jabs.

The students of brookland looked on with horror.

Alex knocked another man unconscious, and they were almost free, the fight almost over when a shot rang out, and alex fell to the ground in shock, and pain.

He tried to get back up again, but was stopped with pain and blood, soaking into his clothes and the ground.

Another man took the opportunity, and slipped a silver syringe into his arm, whispering, Night, night, rider."

Sabina, who had been holding her own until she realized Alex had been shot, was pricked with the syringe also, and both teenagers were thrown into the back of a van, unconscious.

"Not again…" Tom trailed off.

Everyone looked at him with horrified looks, and terrified eyes.

Tom just looked to the van that was carrying his best mate away.

His eyes became suspiciously wet, and he was more scared than ever until he reminded himself that Alex had done this kind of thing before.

 _But there was so much red…_

He struggled with his thoughts, until Mark pushed his arm.

"What the heck is going on?! What do you mean again? We want answers, Tom, and you seem to know exactly what's going on! Alex and his girl were just freaking _Kidnapped!"_

Tom looked calmly at the group, though he looked frazzled, and scared. "It's time I tell you guys everything. I know what Alex has been hiding, where goes when he's not at school…" Tom trailed off.

"Everything." Tom got up and walked away, saying behind his shoulder, " It's time to meet those guys we saw in Alex's house. They are- well, I'll let them explain. Time to meet K-unit. I'm going to go get them, and then some… other help." He explained.

The others nodded, planning to stay there, while Tom got whoever he was talking about, and some help. No matter what they thought about Alex, he needed to be rescued.

Tom walked off towards Alex's house. K-unit were going to be having an even worse day when they heard about this.

The minute Tom walked away, he didn't know how he was the lucky one that had escaped.

The second he was completely gone, he didn't hear the protests of the rest of his fellow students, Mark, Zach, Lindsey, Drew, and Susan as they too, were roughly forced in the back of the other van after silver syringes with a murky liquid were pressed into their skin, and they all fell limp.

The van that had come just minutes after the first one had left.

They were being kidnapped, and none of them knew why, except that it had something to do with Alex rider.

The van even passed Tom as he walked by, the drivers paying no attention to him, and all Tom saw was the silver scorpion on the side of the van to know something was seriously wrong.

He ran back to the cemetery, and when he didn't see his classmates, he knew what happened, as he jetted down to K-unit/Alex's house.

He pounded on the door, and when a man answered, Tom, out of breath could only get in one word.

"Kidnapped!"

They all thundered to the door. Tom was breathing hard.

"What's wrong kid?" one asked.

He couldn't manage to much, as he was out of breath and was absolutely terrified.

"Kidnapped. Alex and some of his classmates, SCORPIA, it was them. I- I know what Alex does, MI6, everything."

He explained everything he knew, some information about Alex, and what they were doing that day. When he was finished, the man with red hair and ember eyes, Fox, spoke up.

"Oh, my god. Not again." he mumbled.

"Wolf, we need to embark on rescue mission, field play 188."

Everyone nodded, and Tom, confused and angry yelled, "This isn't some football game! Field play? We need to help him!"

Fox gently explained what a field play 188 was, and how it was their way of saying a plan to help Alex. Tom agreed, and sat down, but couldn't stay still.

He fidgeted, and stood back up, only to sit back down and try to be useful, collecting weapons, and first aid materials, which just frightened the black haired boy even more.

Alex could be getting hurt as we speak.

Tom had the worst feeling in his gut, like it was heavy and sloshing.

Something bad was going to happen.

"I think I'm going to be sick." he murmured, hurrying to the bathroom just in case.

When nothing came up, he washed his face, his green eyes dull with worry, and black hair soaked from tap water.

He took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

Everything was going wrong. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

It was supposed to be about the truth. He was supposed to prove the bullies wrong, learn more about his mysterious best mate.

Come to Alex with a laugh, and joke around, go to school the next day like nothing happened.

But something had happened.

The truth was coming out, but not in the way they thought it was.

It was supposed to be the simple truth. Alex wasn't a druggy, he wasn't in a gang, and the students of brookland could see he was a nice, normal, (mostly normal except for MI6.) and a positive guy.

It could have been all fun and games.

The simple truth.

Not a kidnapping.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please. I need some positive feedback.**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **If you want something specific to happen, let me know in the reviews, and I'll try my best to fit it in with my plot line.**_

 _ **Enjoy my upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **I promise to update soon! There is more coming. Keep reading! ;[|**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	5. Missions

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please. I need some positive feedback.**_

 _ **BTW: disclaimer: I don't own Alex rider sadly!**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **If you want something specific to happen, let me know in the reviews, and I'll try my best to fit it in with my plot line.**_

 _ **Enjoy my upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **I promise to update soon! There is more coming. Keep reading! ;[|**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

CHAPTER 5!

Alex woke with a pounding headache, and a sore leg.

He groaned and turned his head to the side.

When his eyes finally fluttered, and opened painfully, he realized that he wasn't at home, he wasn't at the cemetery and he couldn't move.

He was now fully awake, the past events coming back to him.

Struggling against the ropes, he remembered the small knives he carried in his shoes, so even if someone had searched him, he would have something to help him.

He turned, arching his back awkwardly, and grabbing his shoes, yanking one off. His back burned with the stretching, but he was flexible, so it wasn't anything more than uncomfortable.

He slipped the knife out of the sole of his shoe, and slipped it into his hand.

A second later, he was out, and rubbing his sore wrists. He glared at the bars that covered his exit.

That was when the events of the cemetery had all come spilling back into his memory, the drug they had used finally wearing off.

"Sabina!" he whisper yelled to himself.

He realized someone was in the room with him, and he turned to see the dirty face of Sabina. He breathed a sigh of relief, and when over to her.

"Oh, Sab…" he trailed off, realizing that he and Sabina weren't the only one's in the room. He gasped.

"What the heck…"

He trailed off, looking into the frightened faces of Mark, Susan, Drew, Zach, and Lindsey.

"What happened?" he asked Sabina, who had been given considerably less of the drug from the kidnapping.

She nodded to the brookland students.

"We- we were all kidnapped."

Alex asked the group, "Why you guys? What happened at school?"

Susan was the one to speak up, as she was the one who wasn't a bully.

"Tom escaped…" she choked on her tears. "We- we followed you from school, sorry, but we needed the truth.

"Alex looked at her and nodded. He would have wanted the truth too.

"We saw everything. The men, the house, the training, scars, fighting, languages, cemetery, Sabina…." she trailed off, embarrassed and frightened.

Alex merely nodded again. "I'm going to have to fill you guys in."

He sat down, and took a deep breath, not sure how to start the story.

Alex only knew one thing.

Someone wanted to hurt him.

The full force of the situation hit him.

They were trapped.

They were Kidnapped.

 _ **LINE BREAK! I'M NOT HERE!**_

K-unit rushed out of the house, prepared for a suicide mission.

No one but Alex and John rider had ever come out of SCORPIA alive.

After a long argument, Tom persuaded the unit to let him come with, as he had been taught by Alex, which was only a half truth.

Sometimes Alex would get super serious, and tell Tom things like if someone grabs you from behind, use this move, or if people say these certain things in a certain language, run, or call the cops, or he would warn Tom about certain people that would love to hurt him, just for knowing him.

And when he listened to Alex he would start to realize that he was more than just a james bond.

He had survived the impossible.

He was amazing, and he could die at any moment.

That was the truth of the matter. He could really die at any moment.

The thought struck Tom like 1,000 volts of lighting.

He breathed heavily, not sure if he was going to be sick. He held his mouth, and when the nausea swept back down, like in waves, and he noticed that Fox was looking at him with a worried expression.

He waved it off. "I'm fine. I'm - fine." he said to him, pushing everything down.

Every feeling of sickness, of weakness, and of emotion.

He would rescue his friend, and everything would be fine.

If only that could actually happen.

 _ **Line break! Don't mind me!**_

Alex looked over the terrified faces of the students and Sabina.

He took a deep breath and explained to them, (obviously Sabina knew.) how he came to work for MI6, how his family really died, his missions, Sabina, everything.

He choked a little, and his mask slipped only the littlest bits when he described the outline of what his family and Jack had done, and how they had died.

And SCORPIA. Of course, he had to explain that, but he left out a few details about mrs. Jones, and what he did while at SCORPIA.

He explained everything, only pausing a little to take breaths, and try to remain in control of his emotions.

He succeeded, but only barely.

Sabina comforted him a little, and he looked into the eyes of the students from brooklyn, who actually believed him, surprisingly.

He gave a weak smile at them.

"We will be okay. These men you saw, at my house, K-unit, they _will_ come for us and I will find a way to escape. This has happened to me before. You all just need to trust me."

The students nodded, slowly, and questions were fired off at Alex about his double life.

Alex lost track of who had asked the questions, they were coming in like a torrent of water.

"Let me sum it up!" he shouted, then lowered his voice, as he was still in a SCORPIA holding cell.

Looking warily around, he continued.

"Ok." he breathed. "I was recruited at age 14 after my uncle died- shot by Yassen Gregorovich, a Russian contract killer and assassin, went and saved you all from the Stormbreaker virus, and Herod sayle, fighting an evil jellyfish, a man who accidentally cut off his tongue, and a german lady who was eventually stung to death in my escape…."

He continued.

"My second mission, I was recruited to go to a French alps school called Point Blanc, to investigate the death of two millionaires, Michael J. Roscoe and Viktor Ivanov, both works of a contract killer, known only as the gentlemen."

"Oh, I've heard about that!" Lindsey exclaimed. "I didn't know they were murdered!" She added quietly.

Everyone nodded, and mumbled their condolences, and surprises.

He looked around at the faces and continued.

"At the school, I uncovered the plot to clone rich and powerful billionaire's children, and take over the world, and skied down a cliff in a bullet proof snowsuit on a ironing board. Barely escaping after I landed on a train and launched myself into a barbed wire fence."

Alex winced at the memory.

"K-unit saved me, and I- well, that huge fire in the science lab was my fault. Apparently they made an evil clone of me and it attacked me at school. Sorry."

He looked towards them, and they didn't look that surprised.

"My third mission where I met Sabina, at wimbledon is next. Long story short, I stopped a drug deal, and defeated a member of the chinese triad."

"Geez." zach commented.

Alex merely nodded.

"They tried to drown me while I was surfing by running me over with a jet ski, but Sabina was there, and saved my life."

He looked at her for reassurance, and smiled at her, holding her hand.

Despite the circumstances, Drew _Ahhhhhhed_ at them.

Sabina bit her lip as Alex continued.

"Partnering with the CIA, I went on a mission to investigate general Sarov. I stopped both agents from being killed a few times even on a boat when one had been exposed. I set the boat alight, saved him, and jumped overboard."

He took another deep breath.

"In the end, they both died, but I succeeded after the general who was constructing a nuclear bomb tried to adopt me because I reminded him of his dead son. His evil henchman hated me from the beginning, and kept trying to kill me."

He paused once more before continuing.

"In the end, he commited suicide, because i refused to let him adopt me and blow up all of Russia, probably destroying the world. I was rescued after conrad also died, and went on to my fourth mission."

Alex moved on to his next mission. He summed it up quickly, for someone was bound to come for them soon.

"15 years before- my- my, well, my dad and his apprentice at SCORPIA, Yassen, the same man who killed my uncle were on a mission. My dad saves Yassen's life, and 15 years later, Yassen blows up the house we,"

He pointed at him and Sabina.

"Were staying at in the south of france for vacation. He was paid to kill her dad for writing about damian cray, exposing the truth that he was really a mad billionaire trying to destroy the world to get rid of drugs…"

He continued.

"I was taken, trying to stop him, and put in the live version of the feathered serpent, where I had to fake my death to get out of it. I stole a important flashdrive, and yassen kidnapped Sabina for leverage."

He glanced at Sabina who wore a stone mask.

"We were kidnapped, taken to air force one, and Yassen died when refusing to shoot us."

He answered all of the questions they had about the billionaire, video game, and air force one, trying to overlook bad memories.

"We escaped when they both died, and then I went into SCORPIA, those who kidnapped us. I already explained that. Next, I met the son of Nikolei drevin, Paul, saved him from being kidnapped, and long story short I stopped a bomb from going off, and destroying America's capital, thus destroying America probably."

He took a breath again, and kept going, ignoring the amazed faced of Brookland.

"I went up into space, had a knife fight with a bad guy, and landed in the Pacific ocean near Australia, thus getting to work with my godfather, Ash on a mission titled Snakehead to prevent a huge tsunami created by a bomb to kill nine celebrities on a island."

He continued.

"I fought in a boxing ring, and ran from a bunch of bad guys to sum it all up. Ash was evil, and K-unit was there again, in the end to help me infiltrate their base. In the end, Fox, who I had met earlier in the mission, killed Ash, and major Yu, who was the boss and mastermind of it all, also died due to the shock of the bomb, which did not destroy the island."

"Wow." Sabina breathed. The kids nodded.

"I succeeded, and went home, only to be thrown into another mission titled crocodile tears." he continued.

"I was at a party in Scotland with Sabina when I was almost killed in a car crash when someone blew out our tire, and we almost drowned when we landed in a lake. When we got home, a journalist found out my secret, and in exchange for him not telling and for MI6's help, I went on a mission. Found out some info, was kidnapped, almost eaten by crocodiles, saved by the indian government agent undercover there, drove a plane and had a huge fight with Desmond Mccain, my captor, who died in the end, and left me critically injured."

"I obviously survived to have another fling with SCORPIA, after being taken by the CIA, and traveling to cairo with Jack, my guardian. I- I- already explained what happened when we were both kidnapped. Long story short, she died as revenge from the clone, Julius, from Point Blanc and other enemies."

He stopped, not wanting to remind himself of other memories.

"A lot of stuff has happened since then, and I will tell you all later, but it's not important right now. SO, I guess that's it."

Everyone stared at him. The truth actually made sense.

Alex was about to get some sleep while he could, but a few minutes after he had closed his eyes, the doors were yanked open, and a rough voice sounded out, and he was being yanked up.

Alex was awake immediately, and he was assessing the huge man that had come to get him.

"Alex rider." he boomed. "It's time to talk."

Alex swallowed, looked back at Brookland and Sabina, and was yanked out of the room.

Now was not the time to fight.

But he would do it. He would be found, and he would escape.

* * *

 _ **YAH! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, but I'm trying! Hope you like it so far. More chapters coming! review!**_


	6. Captives

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Yassen: say it.**_

 _ **ME: no.**_

 _ **Yassen: you have to.**_

 _ **Me: Nope.**_

 _ **Alex: for once I agree with the assassin.**_

 _ **ME: fine. I don't own Alex Rider. Those fabulous rights go to the amazing Anthony Horowitz.**_

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in a long time, but I** _ **Will**_ **keep writing!**

 _ **ENJOY! (review, review, review! please. )**_

* * *

Alex was left with his awestruck classmates for another half an hour before the cell creaked open, and three men dressed in all back stood there, and a chuckle is heard from behind the looming men.

Alex growled.

"Well, well…." An australian accent spoke.

"Doctor three." Alex greeted, with a slight smirk.

The children just looked on with horror. Who was this?

Alex knew what was coming, and he wanted to get the students of brookland to know what was going to happen. They needed to know espionage wasn't a game, and they shouldn't have to go through this.

He nodded to Sabina, and she schooched further back, knowing full and well that these men could do anything, just to get revenge on Alex. They wanted to hurt him, and they wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't the amazing super spy the espionage crowed about. That he was weak, and helpless.

That he could be broken.

Someone from Brookland stifled a sob, and Alex suddenly felt angry.

He was very angry.

At SCORPIA, at everyone who had made his life a living hell, anyone and everyone who hurt for fun, who blackmailed, even to go as far and say _everyone_ in the espionage business. SCORPIA, mrs. Jones, and Mr. Blunt, Crawley, Skoda, General Alexei Sarov, Razim, Julius, Yassen, Nile, Winston Yu, anyone who was his enemy, or who seemed to be on his side, just to stab him in the back.

Alex was fuming.

The only reason that MI6 couldn't have him whenever they wanted to, was that he had nothing to lose anymore.

They had lost his bargaining chip, and it was their fault, and it couldn't be repaired.

He growled at Three audibly, and was prepared to put up a fight, when a gun clocked somewhere, and the short, annoying man reminded him.

"Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now, would you?"

He merely glared, and if looks could kill, everyone standing by the cell door would have dropped dead already.

The three men crowded the cell, and grabbed alex by his forearms, making sure he couldn't get away. Alex grunted, and was led away.

The students just looked on with horror.

Sabina gasped as the door slammed shut.

 _ **LINE BREAK! I'M NOT HERE!**_

K-unit drove up to the abandoned warehouse.

 _How cliché._ Tom thought sullenly. He hefted the small hand gun the unit had issued him for protection, and took another deep breath, the grey, gloomy sky threatening to open up and flood the streets with water.

"Let's go!" Wolf commanded. "Kid, stick with me, you're not fit to be here."

Tom snorted, and raised one eyebrow.

"Not fit?" he joked, flexing one arm. "I'm… very fit…." he kissed his arm, and waggled his eyebrows.

Snake choked, Eagle smiled, and Fox laughed out loud.

"Now I know why you're so close to Alex…." Fox voiced.

Wolf growled like a wolf, and Snake just rolled his eyes.

Eagle waggled his eyebrows back, and Tom cracked up, Everyone but Eagle wondering why anyone would be laughing in a situation like this.

"He's gone crazy." Snake said, dead serious.

Fox cracked a smile.

"Let's go." Wolf repeated, and they hefted their weapons, starting to stroll stealthily forward. But Fox was just staring at the building, not moving.

"Come on fox." Snake whispered harshly to him.

Fox shook his head. "Something isn't right."

As if on cue, men swarmed the area, and they were almost surrounded, but there was one opening.

"TRAP!" Eagle yelled out, and they piled in the car, engine reving, eager to escape their ordeal.

But Fox wouldn't budge.

"Come on Ben!" Tom yelled out.

But he rushed forward, looking over his shoulder. "I have an idea! GO!" and rushed forward, shooting wildly.

"FOX!" wolf roared.

A few men went down, but they overwhelmed Fox, and unable to do anything but rescue him later, they rushed out of there, promising to come back for their fourth member.

Now down two members, Fox and Alex, K-unit re planned their attack.

They would rescue everyone, no matter what the costs.

 _ **LINE BREAK! I'M NOT HERE!**_

Alex looked into the cold eyes of the madman.

"Well, Alex, "he started. "No one to save you now." She smiled, showing yellowed teeth.

Alex snarled. "No matter what you do… Nothing will make me break. I may scream. I may yell, but there is nothing you can do. Nothing." he spat at him, and three recoiled.

"You little…"

Alex stopped him. "Ah, Ah Ah…. language three."

He snarled. "Let's begin."

Alex took a deep breath and prepared himself for what Three could possibly think of.


	7. Ask and Answer

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these amazing books!**

 **ENJOY!**

Alex was thrown roughly back into the cell with a cry of pain escaping his lips as he landed on his bleeding back. He groaned and slipped back into the shadows.

"That's only the beginning of what is to come, Alex. I do so hope you are prepared for tomorrow."

Alex only snarled and bit back a sarcastic retort and another cry of pain as the door slammed behind them, and the goons walked away with cruel laughter.

"Oh, my god, what happened?!" someone from the group exclaimed, looking towards Alex's back, which was injured badly.

"Whip," he grunted and rolled onto his stomach to escape the pain. Luckily for him, he had a high pain tolerance.

Sabina rushed over to him, a cry of anger and anguish escaping her lips. "Alex!" she cried. "They- they-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence as he just nodded, gritting his teeth in the pain.

"I'll be fine, Sabina. Time heals all-" he paused thinking of old missions and family members. " _Most_ wounds," he finished.

Sabina looked around to find a wet cloth they had left in there earlier and some disinfectant. _They couldn't have him getting sick or having an infection before they needed another dose of his screaming,_ she thought angrily as she went to work cleaning Alex's back.

"Alex," someone said quietly. It was Mark.

Alex turned to the voice. "Yeah?" he asked, wondering why the bully was talking this way- he was usually so confident.

Mark sighed. "We need some more information about you- not just your missions or enemies- we already know _plenty_ about that," he said, motioning around him.

Alex winced at the reference to their capture. "Fine," he relented. "What do you want to know?"

The group took turns asking Alex questions. It was like playing twenty questions to him- annoying but he knew it needed to be done if they were to trust him to get out of there.

"How did your family die?" It was asked hesitantly, but Alex answered anyways.

Alex grimaced. "Long stories, that I might tell later, but long story short- well- my parent died in a plane crash. Sabotaged of course. My uncle was shot by an assassin- Yassen Gregorovich- and-" his voice caught as he thought about Jack.

"Yes?" they pushed.

"Nothing. I didn't have very much family." He pushed off the topic of Jack for now…

"How did you get involved with SCORPIA?"

"Yassen warned me as he was dying in front of my eyes to follow my destiny. Find information about my past and my family- it was a mistake obviously- but I followed it all the way to Venice. Which is why I disappeared on the trip."

"Who is Doctor Three?"

Alex looked grim and winced as Sabina pressed on his injuries a little too hard. "The world best torturer. The employee of SCORPIA."

The room was silent.

"Have you been shot?"

He glanced down at his leg. He had forgotten the injury from the kidnapping and now, the pain was inching its way up his leg.

"My leg," he said nodding to it. The students gasped, remembering. "Shot _at_ and right above the heart- SCORPIA." He finished with another wince at the memory.

"Did Jack know you were a spy?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"What happened to her?"

Alex stopped talking. His mouth set in a grim line. "Well-" he started.

He didn't get any further. Saved by the door opening. _It's going to be good or bad…_ he trailed off.

There in the door- or more like being thrown in- was Fox.

 **Hey guys! Um….**

 **SORRY FOR MISSING A REALLY REALLY LONG TIME of updates. It's been forever! I've been so busy with school and everything else. Also, writing my own novel, which is on WATTPAD, (just got to 53,000 words! Yahoo!) if you would please, please visit and read and review… etc.)**

 **So yeah, that's my excuse. BTW: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope not to miss so much time between updates. See ya! - Thunderjax3.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! So….. Yeah!**


End file.
